During the past 15 years, Washington University School of Medicine has developed significant strength in the area of immunology. The Medical School of community is known for its breadth and depth and its highly interactive nature. However, until recently this community had very little focus in the specific area of tumor immunology. As a result of recent advances in the fields of basic and tumor-related immunology and the institutional commitment to support cancer research through the formation of the Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center, this immunology commitment to support cancer research through the formation of the Alvin J, Siteman Cancer Center, this immunology community has enthusiastically drawn together, during the past five years, with the intent of specifically addressing many of the key issues relevant to cancer immunology and immunotherapy. This effort resulted in the formation of the Tumor Immunology Research Program that currently comprises 31 members. The Program is focused into five thematic areas: (1) immune system development, (2) antigen processing and presentation, (3) lymphocyte biology, (4) cytokine biology and biochemistry, and (5) tumor immunotherapy. The long-range goal of this Program is to encourage development of cutting-edge tumor immunology research and facilitate its direct translation into novel immunotherapeutic protocols. Towards these ends, the following four intermediate goals have been established: (1) to develop new experimental tumor models using transgenic and gene-targeted mice that more closely recapitulate clinical aspects of human cancers, (2) to encourage the channeling of some of the extraordinary strengths that already existing within the immunology community in the area of antigen processing and presentation into defining the nature and origin of tumor antigens, (3) to use the broad expertise base of the Program members to explore the roles of innate and adaptive immune response components in either promoting or suppressing anti-tumor immune responses, and (4) to increase the number of inter-departmental and/or collaborative tumor immunology research projects. The Program will achieve these goals by sponsoring a number of interactive scientific forums for its members and their research teams and by employing the resources of the Siteman Cancer Center and its cores to encourage the active and interactive participation of both its basic and clinically oriented members.